1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that displays in-vivo images obtained by a capsule endoscope inserted to an inside of a subject and a capsule endoscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a medical examination of a subject by using a capsule endoscope that is inserted to an inside of a subject and captures the inside of the subject, a task of observing a group of in-vivo images obtained by the capsule endoscope in a pseudo moving or in a list of still images and picking out images including a finding presenting an abnormality is performed. This task is called interpretation. Since the number of in-vivo images captured by the capsule endoscope is as many as about sixty thousands (corresponding to a time period for about eight hours), a technique of making the interpretation task more efficient by extracting an image including a predetermined feature and the like is proposed (see PCT International Patent Application Publication No. 2008/041401, for example).
When an abnormality is found, it is necessary to specify a specific position (a specific organ) of the abnormality found in the inside of the subject. Therefore, a method of specifying a position of the capsule endoscope in the inside of the subject and obtaining a track of the capsule endoscope is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-187611 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-69208, for example).